ninjaofthesandfandomcom-20200214-history
Chika
'Events' 'Pre-Chunin Exams' The second they left for the leaf their Sensei had instilled in them that they would pass as an order. Chika along with her teammates agreed and pressed onto Konoha. 'Chunin Exams: Written Section' During the written exam Chika charged the table with electric chakra and using her chakra to match the graphite strokes against the charged table using a form of magnetism. 'Chunin Exams: The Forest of Death' During the forest of death Chika stood out of all the fights. Fromthe fight with Ronin to the surprise attack launched by Team Renji that her two teammates were in. She knew that they should be able to take care of these Jr. Genin, however she was wrong and watched as Baki was severly burned and Kyohei's leg was crushed by a tree by Seirei. However she continued her mission of watching the scrolls by hiding them both in her cleavage and awaiting anyone to attack her. After their retreat fromt he battle She was the one sent ahead of the group to make it to the center tower while Baki retrieved the injured Kyohei. 'Chunin Exams: The Final Exam' In the preliminaries Chika was pittied against Kyohei of her team. As she was taught by her master she showed no mercy to her wounded teammate and came out on top. Though given Kyohei's mobility with his broken leg victory was almost surely in her grasps. Before the Chunin exams finals Chika was seen eating alongside Yasha and the other Shinnijaku-shu as if it were normal and teasing Fo-ji upon seeing him interact with Megumi, showing off her actual human side. Her first match was up against Asuma Sarutobi, The battle moved evenly and Chika almost came out on top in the end, if Asuma used his experimental ninjutsu against her, severly hurting her. However her sensei's words pushed her on to try one last final attack, but Asuma saw through it and threw his Trench Knife into her chest dissapating her lightning attack and stopping her where she stood. 'Chunin Exams: Chunin Selection' With her chunin promotion also came the bitter sting of her sensei's words. How they truly didn't earn this promotion. However these words just motivated her all the more to become a better Chunin and gain her sensei's trust and admiration. 'Character Sheet' 'General Information' Name: Chika of the Shimofuri Gender: Female Age: 15 Weight: 110lbs. Height: 5ft 3in Birthday: December 31st Sexuality: Bisexual Blood Type: B 'Appearance' Body Build: Curvy with DD-cup. Skin Tone: Fair complexion Eye Color: Red Hair Color: Pale Green hair Hair Style: Long hair done up in a pony tail. Outfit: She wears a blue Gi with a whicker chest plate over her bust. Headband Location: Her head band is tied around her neck like a chocker. Distinct Features: Scars: One clean scar running down from the bottom of her neck to the middle of her cleavage. Tattoos: 'Background Information' Rank: Genin Clan: Shimofuri Clan Friends: Kyohei and Baki Known Family Members: Mother Yura, father Souga, elder brother Ikigo, and Fo-ji whose her adoptive step brother. Affiliations: Sand Village Mentors: Ikigo and Hiko History: Chika was raised as one of the Shimofuri normally are. She was taught the Shimofuri clan's Hidan technique, The Dancing Lightning Strike. She grew up a relativly normal childhood. She currently has a crush on both of her teammates and sensei. Personality: Proud and confident in her abilities. A very sadistic figther. 'Fighting Information' Jutsu Types: Close range Taijutsu and Ninjutsu Kekki Genkai: None Hiden Abilities: Shimofuri Taijutsu the The Dancing Lightning Strike Chakra Type Innates: Lightning Primary Weapons: Katar. Flaws in Style: Her Ninjutsu takes a charge up period for her to use. Style: A mix of Lightning techniques and her Katar in a stun gun like fighting style. Jutsu List: [[Lightning Style: Shocking Touch Jutsu|'Lightning Style: Shocking Touch Jutsu']] [[Lightning style: Electric Current Jutsu|'Lightning style: Electric Current Jutsu']] [[Lightning Style: Charged Lightning Bolt|'Lightning Style: Charged Lightning Bolt']] [[Lightning Style: Charged Shuriken Jutsu|'Lightning Style: Charged Shuriken Jutsu']] [[Finishing Move: Combusting Electrical Three Way|'Finishing Move: Combusting Electrical Three Way']] 'Trivial Knowledge' Favorite Food: Crab Legs, Pickles dipped in chocolate, and Fudo's cock Least Favorite Food: Chocolate Favorite Color: White Fears: ? Past-Times: Playing the Citar, sex with Fudo Wants to Fight: Baki and Kyohei Nindo: Favorite Word/Quote: “It’s Stunning.” Player: Cory Category:Characters Category:Sand Ninja Category:Clan Members Category:Other Sand Teams Category:Hidan Technique Users